Episode 1611 (21st November 1991)
Plot Elsa is keen to leave Beckindale for Leeds. Nick tries to prolong her departure so that he can spend more time with Alice. He wants to take her out. Elsa relents. It is Mark's birthday. He is delighted with the Guns N' Roses CD that Annie has bought him (she assures him that Rachel bought it for her on his behalf), but does not even open Joe's present. Elsa goes to see her mum. Elizabeth has no idea that Elsa is planning to leave Beckindale today. She tries to persuade her that it is a bad idea and that Alice is much better off being brought up in the country. Elsa tells her she's changed her life around from being a farmer's wife, so Elsa can also change her life; Elizabeth says she had no choice, while Elsa does. They do not part on good terms. Joe is thinking of staying at the farm so that Mark is not disrupted, but Annie tells him that he can't keep changing his mind. Michael asks Lynn about the wedding video evening, and she explains about their kiss somehow being taped over. She convinces him that Rachel is unlikely to ever know the truth and invites him for supper, stressing that they are just good friends. Sarah is annoyed at the thought of sharing the farmhouse with Mark and Rachel. She blames Jack for pushing Joe to move out. She doesn't want to make Mark feel unwanted, though. Alan is still angry with Carol and will not let her near the kitchen. While in the village, Sarah notices a strange man in a caravanette watching her. Caroline is sympathetic towards Carol, but Elizabeth agrees with Alan. Seth tells Carol to stand up to Alan, while Caroline tells her to humour Alan and always agree with him, and to never take advice from Seth. Nick spends time with Alice. Caroline tries to get Alan to calm down; Alan tells her he's also disappointed in Elizabeth for letting this happen on her watch. Joe tries to talk to Mark about moving, but he shocks Joe by saying that he might not be around for much longer anyway as he wants to leave school and get a job. Chris has bought more tools for his DIY. Elsa watches Nick playing with Alice. Mark wants Joe to treat him like an adult now that he is eighteen. Kathy despairs as Chris builds some more shelves. He then turns his attention to the kitchen door. Elsa arrives home late, having spent the afternoon at Blackthorn Farm. Nick points out that she's missed her last bus and, knowing a part of Elsa will miss the country, tries to persuade her to stay. Mark and Dan go to a casino, but Mark is asked to leave when he cannot prove his age. Michael eats with Lynn. She is quite provocative, and soon seduces him. Nick pleads with Elsa to at least leave Alice with him. She thinks about it, but decides that she has to go and wants Alice with her. A heartbroken Nick watches them leave the cottage. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh *Suedeman - Dennis Blanch *Casino Manager - Clive Adams Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Whiteley's Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Unknown road *Home Farm - Stream *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and sitting room *Playground *Unknown casino Notes *In spite of having a large role in the episode, Craig McKay (Mark Hughes) goes uncredited. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes